Into the Labyrinth
by DarkmoonSigel
Summary: Saw a prompt on Tumblr about Faun Will and it tickled me pink enough to write something for it. All credit going to luvkurai. So here you go, Faun Will meeting Wendigo Hannibal set in the Labyrinth universe. M/M Does it still count as cannibalism if it's a wendigo eating a goblin? Hmmmm...
1. Chapter 1

AN- I decided to go with the faun mythology instead of the satyr. Fauns are supposed to be more beautiful than satyrs, but are considered more foolish and liable to make bad decisions.

OoOoO

There were many small worlds within the Labyrinth. As ruler and crafter of this fairy realm, the Goblin King Jareth created them all with equal amounts of fickle whim, cruel intent, and powerful magic. Some of these places were meant to teach a lesson, others to tempt fools from their quests, and even more to instill horror and perhaps even death upon anyone who dared enter the Labyrinth.

Such places tended to exist side by side in strange cohabitation so one needed to be wary of where they wandered, and keep their wits about them at all times. A harmless looking pond could lie at the heart of a black rose garden, the heavy blooms smelling strangely sweet of fever and meat about to turn. What looked like reprieve from flowers that held teeth behind their petals would actually turn out to be waters filled with landlocked mermaids who were just as hungry as the roses.

The powerful yet capricious ruler of this bizarre kingdom was inclined to forget about these strange places and realms within realms he made out of his own dream stuff though. The framework for the Labyrinth would always remain in place, but the things that chose to live there or were lured there were pretty much left to their own devices, to live and die by their own rules and laws. A prime example of this was the Meadows of Wolf Trap and the Baltimore Woods of the Ripper, a hidden world surrounded by a particully high hedge maze.

The Meadows of Wolf Trap were home to the fauns, slim lithe creatures made to please and for pleasure. Fauns was gentle enough compared to what else lived in the Labyrinth, good natured beings who danced and sang and thought about little else other than food, wine, and fornication. Half human from the waist up and half goat from the waist down with the exception of two little horns that sprung from their forehead, the fauns looked harmless enough, but were not to be taken lightly. Nothing in the Labyrinth was as it seemed after all. Any being foolish enough to offend, or try and harm a faun would find themselves caught in the music of their panpipes and subjected to their whims which could run cruel. If they felt so inclined, the fauns could send anyone who had drawn their ire into the Ripper's forest.

The Meadows of Wolf Trap, full of sparkling rivers, great rolling hills and valleys, faded into the Baltimore Woods where no faun, or any sane creature with any ounce of common sense, would go. Dark, deep, and so very dangerous being a maze in its own right within the Labyrinth, the forest was home to the wendigo. Part stag, part raven, part human, but all nightmare, the being who lived in this forest was so feared he was only referred to as The Ripper. Little else was known about him, but much was told in stories traded over goblin wine and across firelight.

Entertainment value aside, little thought was given to the wendigo by the fauns though. The dark creature could only exist and hunt in the dark permanent cover of its forests, and fauns lived for an open sky, sun, and moonlight. The herd knew as long as they stayed out of the forest and sent in the occasional meal, they were safe from the wendigo who seemed content to stay in his own small kingdom of sorts. When they remembered, the fauns would even warn travelers off from the woods…..

….if they remembered….

The herd consisted of nine fauns in all, Jack and Bella being the unofficial leaders of the herd. Beverly, Jimmy, and Bryan would often be seen in their company while Alana, Abigail, and Freddie rounded out the group, the ladies coming and going as they pleased. While all the other fauns tended to stay close together, always in each other's companionship in one form, couple, or another, the exception to this was a faun named Will.

The dark furred faun with the stormy blue eyes and somber nature could often be found in his own company, choosing to keep close to the streams and ponds that dotted the meadow. His isolation was self imposed for Will had a terrible secret, one that seemed to taint him from within, keeping the other fauns away. If his herd ever found out his secret, Will would be on his own for good, exiled by the other fauns.

Unlike the others of his herd who only grazed on fruit and grass, Will ate meat, craved it even. He hadn't meant for it to happen. It had started out small, tried out of curiosity. A small bird here, a fairy there, anything relatively freshly dead was nibbled upon. Will tried his best to hide his new fascination with this strange food, even going so far as to catch fish out of the rivers to try and keep it to himself.

It the end though, it was that longing for blood and fresh red meat that drove him into the forest. Will wasn't even sure what he was looking for there. All he knew was that he had to find something to eat, discover food that would fill the endless void growing in his stomach and mind. Nothing seemed to fill it anymore, that emptiness that gave him fevers and nightmares. Music, goblin wine, and the grapes that grew in the meadow left him feeling empty and hollow no matter how much he ate and drank.

Starving for what he could not name, Will didn't even know what he was hoping to find as he picked his way carefully through the dark slumbering forest, the high canopy of leaves so thick and tangled no light could enter, casting everything in shadow and lingering dark that clung to every trunk like a heavy velvet cloak. Lichen that grew on the dozing trees shed some light, soft glowing patches of blue moss that seemed to weave in and out of lost foxfire mists.

A squeal of pain shattering the pretend night caught Will's attention, drawing the faun to a small clearing nearby, careful of waking wood, some of the trees cracking their eyes to hazily find the source of the noise themselves before losing interest. Hiding behind a still sleeping tree, Will peeked around its glowing girth to find the source of such torment, nearly biting off the tip of his tongue in an effort to stay quiet. Standing tall and wicked in the center of the clearing with a dying goblin in its claws was the Ripper.

The bottom half of the wendigo was like that of a deer if the animal had inky black fur that held raven's plumes within its pelt. The feathers tinted the fur with shades of shimmering violets, blues, and greens like a corrupt opal from the wendigo's lean hips to its cloven hooves. The wendigo's top half was like that of a man's with pale scarred skin, a silvering hairy chest, and face looking carved out of stone for all the expression it gave, but like a faun's, the wendigo had horns growing from out the top of his head. Unlike Will's own tiny goat horns that budded from his forehead, the wendigo's horns was a full rack of antlers made all of black bone and razor points, stained with a patina of dried blood and crusted gore.

The foolish goblin in the wendigo's talons was dying bloody, the creature breathing out the last of its pathetic existence in pained gasps. Its passing was witnessed by a sanguine gaze full of distain and loathing for it. Will could read that much off the wendigo. It wasn't killing the goblin because it was hungry. The Ripper's latest victim had annoyed him, the goblin probably stumbling into his forest uninvited on a fool's errand.

The goblin was treated like the garbage it was considered to be by its killer, the wendigo throwing the creature to the ground to leave it where it landed. Stalking off, the Ripper didn't even bother to watch the goblin die, its blood soaking into the soft forest's floor.

Waiting until the wendigo disappeared from sight and hearing, Will tiptoed out on cloven hooves, tentative and wary as he approached the cooling corpse. As scared as he was, Will could already feel his mouth beginning to water as he scented the air ripe with wet iron and fear. Shaking from tip of horn to toe of hoof, Will reaching done to press his hand up against the mangled body, letting the still warm blood thickly coat his fingers.

Raising his hand up, Will stared at it, admiring how the goblin's lost life seemed to cling to his skin, how pretty it looked in the low light, like liquid rubies and onyx running together. He found that it tasted even better, Will pressing his fingers into his mouth to greedily suck at the digits, licking them clean sooner than he would have liked.

The flavors burst on his tongue, more bright and brilliant that anything he had ever tasted before. Before he had only eaten meat he had found, left out to rot a bit, perhaps a baby bird who had broken its own neck by falling out of the nest or the occasional fairy who hadn't been paying enough attention to avoid better predators than it.

This death was fresh though, vivid in flavor without a hint of rot. It was sublime, the taste of it making Will groan out loud around his fingers, his eyes fluttering shut as he gave himself over to pleasure like his kind tended to do, focusing all his senses upon the feeling. Delight and strange fulfillment tickled his tongue and throat, easing down into his stomach to warm it. The thought of shoving more than just blood into his mouth, filling himself with fresh meat made the faun moan and sigh, his sex beginning to grow heavy and full with the promise of contentment.

"What are you doing?"

Will's eyes shot open at the sound of accented words, cultured and well formed, that phrases coming from the lips of the terrifying being who towered over the tiny faun. The wendigo was so close all Will could do was stare up and up, faun's frightened grey blue eyes meeting keen maroon that regarded him with an open curious look.

Doing the first thing that came to panicked mind, Will did the most unlikely thing. Considering his only viewed option was to become the wendigo's next victim, the faun sprung forward to head butt the wendigo in the stomach. The blow didn't hurt the creature of course, but it did startle it enough to make it pause in surprise, giving the faun the chance it needed to run away.

Fauns had their own magic, based in music and their pipes. Will's own instrument hung at his side from its braided grass cord that looped over his shoulder, but to weave that sort of magic took time, effort, and breathe he didn't have. Speed was the other weapon in a faun's arsenal. Few creatures were faster than a faun on a good day. One that was frightened out of its mind could outrun the wind if need be.

Breaking through the tree line like a shot, Will looked back over his shoulder to see the wendigo stop at the last safe shadow, the creature staring after him. It could come no further until nightfall and even then only if there was no moon and cloudy skies to blot out the stars. Will was relatively safe for now as he slid to a stop, leaving dual furrows in the turf from his hooves. His instincts told him to keep going, to run all the way back to his herd, even if they were reluctant of his company.

What stayed Will's retreat was that the wendigo didn't appear to be angry. If anything, it still regarded him with curiosity. Its frustration stemmed from the fact it could go no further, forced to keep to the safety of shade and shadow.

"What is your name?" Will called to it before he could stop himself, his own interest peeked despite his trepidation. He lived with fear of some sort or another on a constant basis so really what was one more.

The wendigo seemed surprised by the question, or least as far as Will could tell, the creature straightening to its full height so that its antlers brushed up against lower branches, making the trees stir grumpily in their sleep. It made Will wonder if anyone had ever dared to ask the wendigo such a question before.

"Hannibal. And yours, little faun?" the wendigo responded in that cool voice of his, reminding Will of a brook he liked to take fish from.

"William…" the faun answered hesitantly, shivering as he tried to keep himself from crouching low to the ground in an effort to hide himself. "…but I like to be called Will."

"Then I shall do so as well, though I must be leaving now. The sun hurts my eyes." Hannibal smiled, the expression slow and wicked with the glint of sharp teeth. It made Will tremble, the faun tucking his stubby tail between his legs as he sunk into the tall grass. "But Will…..before I go, I have to tell you…..

"Yes?"

"….I know your secret."

OoOoO  
TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Invited in or forced to participate, travelers in the Labyrinth were an infrequent occurrence as it was. Those who chose to enter Hannibal's woods were even rarer still. To manage coming this far in the game meant either the traveler was very intelligent and clever, or ridiculously lucky. The former would have the sense to avoid Hannibal's woods altogether in that case. The latter would typically find that their luck had finally run out if they decided not to mind their manners. The trees would tell on them if they were discourteous.

Usually, the ones who walked through the wendigo's permanent night alight with fungus stars of eerie blue and greenish gold nebulas of foxfire mists were desperate. Fear made beings rude and Hannibal so despised the rude.

It was why the faun stood out in Hannibal's mind all the more. Yes, Will could be viewed as desperate in his own way. That being said though, Hannibal had never seen another being, besides himself of course, respond to food in such a manner. It had been an intense reaction to such a small sampling of a poor feast. The sweet scent of arousal had been an unexpected as well, but welcome.

Between that odor and the alluring noises the faun had made, Hannibal had been drawn back to his most recent kill, a ill fated messenger of Jareth's and one the Goblin King must have not cared for much. Hannibal never sent messages, or the messengers, back.

Not only was the faun unusual in manner, but his appearance was just as unique, almost pretty in a way. Fauns, even the dusky skin toned ones, tended to have light colored fur. Jack and Bella were the most striking pair of the herd, having bright silver fur while Beverly sported burnt gold. The other fauns ranged from dappled soft earthen tones and even bright red in Freddie's case.

In comparison, Will stuck out like a strip of night trying to sneak into day with his dark fur. The faun's legs were covered in black brown fur the same shade as the loose curls that covered his head, making his skin look paler than it actually was. Though fauns had a perpetual youthful look and air about them, their faces unlined with the ravages of time and their human torsos hairless and well toned, Will still managed to carry this heavy soberness in his skin and eyes.

Or so Hannibal had observed from the safety of his woods, moving along the fringe of its borders in order to catch any glimpses of the strange faun. It was easier than expected for Will didn't seem to keep company well with his herd. He would often wander off to the more shaded recluse areas of streams and fish out minnows there, eating the tiny fish quickly with darting eyes and shaking hands.

To a certain extent, spying was unnecessary Hannibal realized much to his delight. Will kept sneaking back into his woods, despite the danger of it. Feeling such strange joy, Hannibal would walk beside the faun without him knowing it, the wendigo hiding with and in shadow seamlessly to keep other lesser predators and fae away from his faun.

Such an intrusion into his claimed space would usually be dealt with in a prompt and often violent manner, but Hannibal's claws were stayed as the wendigo dwelled on his visitor's reasons for being here. It wasn't hard to figure out. Though inexperienced, the faun was hunting. Will probably didn't even know he was doing such a thing, the wendigo realized as he watched the faun scent the air and stalk silently through the underbrush.

As foolish as Will's motivations were, Hannibal found his strange new company interesting. He'd had prey fight back before. That was to be expected, but nothing had ever landed the first blow before upon him. If Will had actually been something impressive, his attack might have been wounding. As it was, the head butt had only been startling, hardly even leaving a red mark on Hannibal's belly for more than a few minutes.

Secondly, Hannibal had never had anyone ask his name before. It was such a simple common courtesy that no one seemed able to remember to do in his presence. So much brutality could be avoided by offering up that small politeness, and yet it had only been a silly faun who had done so.

If Hannibal had to admit a fault of his, he would ignore the elephant in the room dressed up as pride and say his curiosity. Which was the motivation as to why he was back in their clearing, and it was Will and his clearing now, tearing apart a harpy with his talons. The wendigo could feel the faun watching him, quiet and hidden as a worm in a wall.

Surprisingly, Hannibal rather like the idea of someone studying him, perhaps even admiring his work. Feeling oddly motivated to please, Hannibal made the kill as showy as possible, dispatching the harpy in a bone and blood mist that painted the clearing red as he sent bits and pieces flying everywhere. By the time Hannibal was done, the flora dripped with crimson dew and was dusted with a fresh snowfall of feathers, making the forest groan aloud in its sleep as it accepted the new nightmare painted upon it before settling back into soft snoring.

Satisfied, Hannibal pretended to leave, the wendigo climbing trees easier than any creature with cloven hooves should. From his perch, Hannibal watched with bated breath as the fawn emerged from his hiding. Tentative and wary, it took time, but soon enough Will was lured out. The gift Hannibal had left him was far too tempting not to.

Like before, the faun seemed to enjoy himself with blood alone, dipping his delicate fingers into the harpy's lost life to suck it off, and licking the wet crimson off leaves, grazing on death. Hannibal found himself captivated by that quick pink tongue darting out from between plush lips. It was clever in its movements, working its slick length around slim fingers and leaf alike.

The noises the faun was making were just as alluring as the movements of his mouth, strange soft sounds of shallow breathing, desperate and almost panting. It was pitched low and sweet enough that Hannibal had to move in closer to hear every note, the wendigo descending light as any spirit a few feet away from the faun. He was hard pressed to remember anything else he'd heard that was sweeter than the faun giving himself over to pleasure.

From what he could tell, blood did little to quench the little one's thirst though for long, the faun gaining courage enough to start trying out the meat. Shredded pieces of flesh were picked up off the ground were they had been flung to be thoroughly nibbled upon before swallowed down. Will was panting audibly now by the time he finished those, his cock no longer hidden by his fur.

Wanting to end the distance between them but knowing that would finish this encounter in an unpleasant manner, Hannibal held himself back, but just barely as the wendigo used his power to edge in as close as he dared. Near enough to touch, to cut, to wound, but also to scent, Hannibal curving himself over the faun to luxuriate in his odor.

Fauns were such delicate creatures in Hannibal's opinion, with their blunted teeth, tiny horns, and weakness for matter of the flesh and food. Will smelled of the meadow, full of its hateful sunshine and open fresh air. Underneath all that though was the feverishly sweet scent of fear and a hunger Hannibal was well familiar with. It only grew more intense as the faun went for the literal heart of the matter, his finger clenching down on the lump of ruined organ.

Bending over the heart like someone was going to take it away from him, Will clutched it in his hands, staining everything inch of his skin down to his forearms with sticky red. When his teeth sank into the harpy's heart, Will fell to his knees, overcome by it all as his hips languidly moved in time with his chewing. Spreading his thighs wide apart to accommodate himself, the faun came untouched, desperately feeding upon another's heart. With the faun's spent looking like pearls set flush with rubies, Hannibal fell out of lust and straight into love.

Covering in blood now, the faun laid back, exhausted from all his efforts. On his back with spine still arched in pleasure, Will looked like an offering, one that Hannibal was tempted to take right there and then with his sex feeling too hard and heavy between his legs. It could be ignored for now though, Hannibal making himself only watch as the faun took deep breathes in and out to make his sides shudder and heave. His skin shone, slick with sweat that mingled with blood to smell strangely floral to the wendigo, like star jasmine tainted with copper.

As much as he wanted to flip Will onto his belly and drive himself into the tight heat he knew would be there, Hannibal let the faun depart unmolested and unharmed, the wendigo making sure of that. From the sanctity of his shadows, Hannibal watched as Will bathed himself in a small brook that ran near the woods. The wendigo considered it a travesty as the faun lost his new colorings, though he did admire the way water clung to Will's skin and hair, curling the latter into ringlets.

Satisfied that Will was safe now that he was out of the woods, Hannibal returned to the clearing until he came to the place where Will had lain. Crouching down, the wendigo scented the ground, savoring the salt left behind by the faun. Pearlescent drops of cum were collected up by Hannibal's tongue, the wendigo reveling in the faun's essance as he rubbed himself against the ground, rolling about to get what he wanted. The need to mark was strong, Hannibal feeling oddly desperate to know just how their scents would smell like mixed together.

Sighing into the dirt and ignoring the tree waking up long enough to chuckle at him, Hannibal knew the faun would be back. When Will returned, Hannibal would be ready for him.

OoOoO

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

It was the scent of smoke that drew him back. After finding himself coated up to his elbows in another's blood, Will had resolved never to return to the wendigo's forest. Not after what he had done, let himself do…

…but something was burning. No, Will realized as he delicately sniffed the air, not burning. Cooking. Something was cooking over a fire, and the smell of it was making Will's stomach growl in echoes, the growing space within him feeling so hollow. As he made his way back to the sleeping woods filled with too many closed eyes, Will briefly wondered if he was cursed, if meat itself carried a spell within it. He shouldn't have started, but now that he had, Will found he couldn't stop.

Meat was murder, and he was becoming a killer.

The scent led him back to the now familiar space of the clearing he frequented, the wendigo sitting out in the open, illuminated in shades of gold by the fire's flames he cooked over. Meat that could have been from anything by now was being seasoned and grilled in tender strips, fat dripping off of it to fragrantly sizzle and crackle.

Biting his bottom lip to keep from whimpering, Will's hunger only seemed to get worse. The faun's natural diet of grapes and grass tasted like ash now to him, and the fish Will caught were barely enough to get him by, little losses of aquatic life sacrificed to his new appetite. The fairies avoided him altogether now, having finally figured it out that he was becoming something other. To his credit, his herd had yet to find out though his continued absences were starting to raise some questions with Jack and Freddie.

"I know you're there, little faun." were the words that made Will skitter back, until he realized that the wendigo hadn't moved from his fire.

"Why don't you join me? It's rude to stare." Hannibal said, finally deigning to look up. He found Will easily enough in the dark despite all the faun's hiding and attempted subterfuge.

Heart pounding and his breathing coming out rapid and shallow, Will edged forward to the boundaries of the clearing. He looked up with wide eyes to find himself being calmly regarded by Hannibal who chose not to comment about the distance still between them though his eyes clearly measured it.

"Why do you keep coming here? Why do you spy on me? Why do you feel the need to taste my kills?" Hannibal asked in rapid succession, letting the faun know that he had not only been seen but observed. "I can think of far less painful ways to die than risking my ire."

"May I have some?" Will swallowed hard, his throat clicking. He was aware that the wendigo was toying with him, asking questions he already knew the answers to. Will also realized that he was in grave danger, but he was so famished. "Please?"

Risking another look at the wendigo, Will found Hannibal studying him with an indeterminable look, his nod slight and easy to miss if he hadn't been looking.

"I thought fauns didn't eat meat." Hannibal pointed out with a soft smile, watching as Will came closer to him. Inborn instinct was making the faun's legs shake and his knees knock together with every hoof step, but compulsion was driving Will forward. It was charming watch the war within, what desire would win out over the other.

"They don't." Will admitted sadly, his shame snuffing out his new need enough to bring him to an abrupt halt. He should leave now, while he still could. There was still enough distance between them that Will was confident that he could escape.

"Ah. I see. You've come alone because you are unique. How interesting." Hannibal said, taking off the last of the meat from the fire. Hiding his displeasure of the faun's stop, Hannibal purposely put it on a leaf beside him, rounding out the tender grilled pile.

"You're alone too." Will said defensively, his embarrassment and shame making him snappish as the faun stomped his hooves into the dirt.

"I am…" Hannibal allowed it, though he frowned a warning at Will's rude outburst. The faun was too entertaining to dispose of. Allowances could be made for now. Will could always be taught manners and proper etiquette later. "I will remain so unless you choose to sit down."

"But you'll eat me." Will pointed out, shifting nervously from hoof to hoof. From the looks of it, he was preparing to take off again. Hannibal was going to have none of that nonsense though.

"We have a goblin for that, my dear Will. Come. Sit." Hannibal said in a gentle tone, gesturing to the former messenger. It was lovely when Jareth sent his food. Like he cared about some silly girl wandering about the Labyrinth. If she was foolish enough to lose something to the Goblin King and then want it back, she deserved her fate in Hannibal's opinion. It didn't have anything to do with him anyway unless she chose to enter his woods.

"This is the last time I will ask." Hannibal intoned when the faun hesitated in answer. He watched as Will shivered in response to his calm beckoning, and even more so in growing interest as the faun tiptoed forward on light hoof. The smaller creature settled itself down as close to the meat as it could manage while still trying to keep the furthest distance possible from Hannibal.

Fauns were quick, but wendigos had reach and patience. Timing as well, as Will was soon to learn. Waiting until Will reached for the meat, Hannibal grabbed the faun up easily enough, hauling the stunned creature over to him and into his lap. It was a simple matter to trap Will there in between his longer legs.

To his credit and Hannibal's pleasure, Will fought him, struck out the best he could with small fists, butting head, and cloven hoof to no real effect. It was cute he tried though, flailing about in panic to only succeed in getting even closer to Hannibal. The wendigo simply wrapped his agile arms around the faun's torso to grip at his hips, effectively stilling any escape attempt.

Unlike some in the past in the same position of fate, Will had enough sense to know when he had been beaten, the faun growing lax in Hannibal's hold. The wendigo enjoyed the sensation of feeling Will breathe heavily against him, the smaller creature coated in a slick sheen of fear sweat. He smelled desperate and delicious to Hannibal who leaned in to scent chocolate curls. A slight shake of shoulders and consistent heaving on the faun's part told Hannibal that Will was crying, the wendigo rubbing his cheek up against the other's face to feel the moist salt of sorrow.

"Shhhh…" Hannibal soothed as he petted dark curls, settling his nose against their satin to breathe in deeply. Delightful and delicious. As much as he liked meat properly seasoned though, the faun's tears were beginning to bother him.

Scenting Will caused the faun to try an escape again, his smaller body writhing against Hannibal uselessly in one last desperate attempt to escape the wendigo. The movements only served to show Hannibal just how well they fit together, especially when Will's backside nestled itself into Hannibal's crotch.

Tilting Will's head up and to the side so that he could view his tragic profile, Hannibal watched as the faun refused to look at him, tears spilling down his face to stain it. The wendigo gave into its nature just enough, unable to resist the urge to lick the liquid salt off of smooth cheeks. The faun shuddered with a whimper, his lithe body trembling against the wendigo's solid own.

"Shhhh…" Hannibal hushed again, shifting Will in his lap to make them more comfortable. Keeping one arm firmly in place like an iron bar across Will's waist to press the faun's back to his chest, Hannibal freed a hand to reach over and gather up some of the meat. Waiting until Will grew still again, Hannibal placed a small piece of it to Will's lips. Eyes closed, the faun resisted, until Hannibal pressed it past the tight entrance onto his tongue.

To his delight, Will caught on quickly enough, taking what he was offered once it was tasted. At first hesitantly with wide, white ringed eyes before his greed kicked in completely, Hannibal delighted in how that quick tongue cleaned his fingers of any trace of meat, and soft lips wrapped around the tips of talons in caresses that were starting to melt the wendigo's core into something molten and unfamiliar. The feel of blunt teeth nipping at him for being too slow kindled sparks of strange pleasure within Hannibal, the sensation of it strange but welcome.

Relaxing his hold upon the smaller creature in small increments paced in time to every piece of meat Will took on his own, Hannibal soon enough found the faun relaxed and pliant in his lap, Will resting against him on his own. The little one's trembling had ceased as well, the faun's scent losing its sharp odor of distress. Instead, Will sat sated and full, humming in pleasure.

Leisurely stroking his prize, Hannibal ran his taloned hand along Will's sides, over plains of toned muscle, and through the warm fur that covered goat legs. To Hannibal's surprise, the wendigo was handled back, the faun touching what he could reach, and sinking his clawless fingers into a feathered pelt.

"It's so soft." Will murmured in surprise, marveling at how pleasantly strange the wendigo's fur felt to him. He had expected it be coarse, but much of the wendigo's covering was either soft or silky, the faun turning enough in place to feel Hannibal's chest hair, curling his fingers in it. Feeling eyes upon him, Will risked glancing up to find the wendigo watching him, yet making no move to cease his explorations.

Moving experimentally, Will found that he was permitted to turn around fully, the faun kneeling before the wendigo though Hannibal kept him caged with his limbs. Peeking up at Hannibal's face to find it as unreadable as ever, Will kept touching, letting his fingers glide over lithe muscles, well shaped shoulders, and up the column of a graceful neck. Leaning in, his lips joined in the journey, the faun discovering a strong jaw line and chin with his mouth, his fingertips tracing the outline of a thin lipped mouth before traveling up a long straight nose nicked with scars.

All the while, Hannibal tightened his grip upon him until the seams of their chests met and grew flush, Will having to leave off his exploration to brace his hands upon Hannibal's shoulders to keep himself level with the taller creature.

Finally feeling full for once in what seemed like a long time, Will sighed in contentment as his early dawn gaze of soft blue with waking bits of grey met eyes the shade of blood kissed earth. Resting his weight up against the wendigo's solid frame, the faun reached his hands up to cup Hannibal's face as Will closed the gap between them. Pressing his lips to the wendigo's own, the faun breathed out as the Hannibal breathed in out of shock, parting his lips to gasp. Will took the opening, thrusting his tongue through the gap to lick his way into Hannibal's mouth. Slow at first in thick teasing motions before touching the wendigo's tongue with his own, Will engaged it to twist and roll. Enjoying the flavor of smoke, meat, and something that was all wendigo he found there, Will's hands left off Hannibal's face to ran upward, clutching at locks of silvery ashen hair before his curious fingers felt along the base of black antlers.

Will wasn't too sure what happened next, the faun suddenly finding himself on the ground, his seat of wendigo seeming to disappear right out from under him.

"H-Hannibal?" the faun asked empty space curiously. Nothing answered him back though a few trees opened their eyes to regard him with curious stares. The flora wasn't used to seeing other beings…alive…much less repeat visitors. A waking forest was never a good thing to be in for long, Will having enough sense to leave before the trees got too interested about his presence there. Sparing a disappointed look back at the forest as he ran to the safety of the meadow, Will wondered what had happened to the wendigo, where he had gone when things had just started to get interesting.

Hiding in cool shadow and well hidden by it, Hannibal watched Will glide off over hill and dale with the ease of his kind, fauns naturally light and swift of hoof. Talons touched his lips and face which still tingled from where Will had made contact with his mouth, tongue, and fingers, searing an impression of self upon the wendigo. Reaching lower between his legs, Hannibal found his sex ripe and ready from the attention, a stirring of flesh that had not happened before with another.

It was startling in its occurrence, enough so that Hannibal had felt a need to withdrawn completely to regain some sort of control. The faun was doing terrible things to his willpower, Hannibal wanting to take everything from Will, all except for his life. The thought of the faun being dead at all made Hannibal keen, the low rumbling sound of it making the trees glare at him in brief waking.

Focusing instead on the thought of Will's skin upon his own, Hannibal gripped his meat in hand, rippling his fingers in time along its length to the memory of Will sucking on his tongue and harmlessly nipping at his lips with blunt teeth. Will had been so soft and supple in his arms, lovely in his open desire, fauns easily giving themselves over to pleasure of any kind.

Want pooling in his gut with an intensity close to the curse of his constant hunger, Hannibal came with a growl, feeling bereft in his pleasure without Will there as he emptied himself out into his hand.

The faun would return though. Of that, Hannibal was certain, and when he did, Will would find that the forest was his new home, whether he wanted it to be or not.

OoOoO

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

re going?t figured out what kind of fae the LabyrinthWell no** Sarah admitted to be answered with a snort of disgust from Hoggle. She pulled a face, but chose to ignore it. but we do seem to be getting closer to the castle.**Oh, that** Hoggle grumbled. **

**Gesturing to the structure as if to prove her point, Sarah bit back a sigh at how far off her destination seemed to be in the distance. She had not misspoken though. With every danger survived and hardship overcome, they did seem to be nearing the Goblin King**I don** Sarah pointed out as she looked about at their surroundings. **

**The young girl and the gate keeper were presently walking through a large grouping of meadows. The maze of it was formed by rolling hills covered in lush grass in shades of sunlit emeralds, gentle dips of streams that cut through the land, and clusters of trees that provided cool islands of shade. It was lovely and yet so strangely peaceful as well, giving the impression that nothing bad could ever happen here. Sarah found herself wishing that all of the Labyrinth could be like this. **

**ve run into has been so helpful.**I ran into you, and youll keep my mind open to the possibility of making new because you have my property.s belt where his forcefully borrowed pouch of jewels was clipped to her belt. He still wasnt sure if he liked the fit of it upon his person, though it felt warm and cozy at times.

Before Sarah could respond, a figure appeared on a nearby rolling peak as if in answer to her wish. It did not stay there or alone for long, several other somethings emerging from over the particularly high hill to dash down its grassy waves of green. On swift hooves, fauns ran and tumbled about with one another, making Sarah gasp in delight. The teenager recognized what the dancers of grass and wind were, the image of fauns quite recognizable from their myths and legends. She had just never expected them to be so beautiful or graceful.

There were eight in all, prancing about and chasing after breezes that seemed to be intentionally taunting them. The herd was led by a dusky skinned pair with bright silver fur that glittered and sparkled like spun metal in the sunlight. For the most part, the fauns were slender and lithe, being made for flight and fancy with delicate features and toned limbs. They wore no clothing of any intentional design, their bodies only adorned with what amused them at the time.

The female fauns mostly wore crowns of wildflowers in their hair, kept in place by their little goat horns, and shiny bits of metal cleverly made into jewelry to accent their fragile looking wrists, necks, and waists. The male fauns wore flower crowns as well, but with clusters of grapes woven into the headpieces, the fruit twisted around their slightly larger horns. All the fauns wore a small satchel of some sort, the pouches made of woven grass and grape vines. Pipes made of reeds could be seen hanging from the satchels, well within easy reach though none of the instruments were being played at the moment.

re ** Hoggle snapped, his disgust for the fauns and Sarah**You don

**Sarah pointed out. She felt like she had to at least try. Everyone deserved the benefit of the doubt, and anyway, Hoggle didn**The only way they know for sure is the way straight into the bottom of a wine bottle. They won** Hoggle explained without really doing so as was the way of his kind. **

**s your opinion. attentions, the quick creatures all coming to a standstill to watch the young girl approach them. **

**s common knowledge.t bother to hide his groan of growing despair as he ran after Sarah, the human having longer legs than him. **

**the leader of the herd hailed them in a deep booming voice, the fauns snapping out of their stillness of caution to bound up to them. Hoggle tried not to flinch and failed at that while Sarah broke out into a grin. **

**Sarah smiled back. The way the fauns milled about her reminded the young girl of being at a petting zoo. Like a lot of denizens who lived in the Labyrinth, the fauns were not shy. Sarah found multiple hands instantly upon her, gently touching her hair clothing, and plucking at her clothing and jewelry. **

**Hoggle yelled as he flailed about and around Sarah. He made all the fauns skitter back as he kicked up his feet and waved his stubby arms. **

**Sarah told him as she caught the short fae by his shoulders to make him stop. The fauns certainly didnt everything in this strange place of other. She still didn**Hello. IWhat castle?The Goblin Kings right there, behind you off in the ** the same faun answered in such a manner Sarah began to get a sinking feeling in her belly. Hogglet help alleviate the sensation. **

**m trying to get to it. Do you know the way?**I

**s horrible! Didn a dark haired faun lamented, her countenance lovely and kind. She was closely accompanied by the younger faun with the auburn hair. Sarah wondered if they were related. **

**Sarah said confused and a touch horrified. **

**Which was mostly true. Sarah didn**Technically you asked him dont want can stay here with us.A fine idea! We shall throw a feast for our new guests!s dark skinned leader declared to a round of cheering from the fauns.

t stay here. I have to get my brother back.I told you so.t feeling too particularly generous at the moment either.

**Sarah firmly interrupted the impromptu celebration to the sounds of disappointment from the fauns. **Do you have any wine?Yeah! Any wine!?Beer would be nice ! I don** Sarah said, beginning to lose her temper. She only had so much time, and the fauns were wasting it by being silly creatures. **

**the dark haired faun suggested, her tone worried but sincere. Sarah felt like screaming. **

**the young faun with the auburn hair added. Hoggle spat on the ground in disgust, barely missing her hoof. **

**their silver furred leader intoned, all the fauns breaking out into grins at the thought, their slender fingers edging toward their pipes. **

**Hoggle said with a sigh even as he started to edge away from the fauns. Pointing it out again didn**I heard you the first sounds all very nice, but we** Sarah said in cheerfully false tones as she navigated her way through the herd. Hoggle followed closely behind her as he kept a tight grip on her clothing. **

**were words that gave Sarah and Hoggle reason enough to pause in their escape, bringing them up short mid-step. The suggestion came from a rail thin faun with striking bright red hair and fur. She had large blue eyes that made her appear delicate yet sharp, like a blade made of glass. **

**Sarah said in relief. **

**Hoggle asked in dismay, thumbing Sarah**That doesn** Hoggle voiced what Sarah was thinking, the girl silently nodding agreement. **

**s protected, I assure you.**Protected by what?Or don** the red faun said instead of answering the gatekeeper**It

**t leave us with a lot of options.**We could just go back the way we came.I can** Sarah told him. The clock was ticking, her sand running out in hourglasses Jareth manipulated. Backtracking would not only kill her momentum, but also any chance she had of getting Toby back. The woods were just a risk she would have to be willing to take. **

**Hoggle hated to be the voice of reason, but Jareth had given him his orders. Hoggles quest. **

**ve faced certain death before and have been fine.**Fine? I beginning to think you don** Hoggle grumbled as he trudged after her. **

**t have to come with me if you Sarah offered gently as the woods began to loom over them. The shadows of the place seemed to be rising up to meet them and bid them entry **

**m not scared!**Anyway, I have an interest in keeping my property safe. Where it goes, I then.C** Sarah told them both as they made their way to the woods, the fauns bearing witness to the traveler**Do you think they** the faun known as Abigail asked her peer, Alana, her tone wistful. The older faun smiled at her, running her hand through long auburn hair to start braiding it. **

**Alana shrugged, her touches soothing as she pinned up Abigail**I wish they** Brian sighed. He picked up his pipes to play a quick tune about them. Some wind danced in answer to it. **

**Jimmy echoed the sentiment, joining in with his own pipes for a moment before losing interest in teasing breezes. **

**Bella asked the herd, giving Freddie a sharp look. Sometimes the red faun overstepped her bounds and the herd**Does it really matter? Anyway, I** Freddie smiled, the expression so innocent it was wicked. **

**ve been wondering about that myself.t normal. **

**t like the little one.s dark tresses with blue blossoms that chimed whenever the faun moved. All the fauns had heard that, the wind carrying in everything to them, even words. There were no secrets kept from friends of the wind. **

**Brian grumped. They were still going to throw one, of course**I donll have to worry about either of them for much longer. The Ripper will see to that.t have been so bad if the eyes hadns leaves holding the look and feel of heavy velvet and were a strange shade of green. The color was so saturated it could have been mistaken for black, absorbing everything the sun had to offer to let none of it in.

The only sources of light that could be found came from moss that grew in clumps on the trees, casting just enough icy blue light to make the shadows seemed razor sharp and more opaque than they had any right to be. Wandering mists of lost foxfire shed emotes of gold and green inconsistently in its meandering, revealing things moving in the dark all around them. They could see shifts in shade and scurry of shadow from the corner of their eyes, lurking there right at the edges of perception, yet could find no evidence of any birds or small woodland creatures that might dwell there.

The most disconcerted thing about the forest though was its stillness. That no breeze ran through it. The movement of air through the woods came only from the treest read it. The writing so faded and worn even Hoggle had trouble making out what the markers said.

**Hoggle muttered as he considered another signpost with squinted eyes. They stood at another crossroads of sorts, three separate paths blossomed from the one they stood on. **

**t seem so bad Sarah started to say, her words sounding flat even to her. **

**Sarah amended instead, whispering back. Her own brow furrowed as she tried to make heads or tails out of the crooked posts. **

**Hoggle asked, finally looking away from written misdirection to give her a strange look. **

**Sarah told him in all certainty. **

**ve had enough adventure for a lifetime.**It hasn** Sarah said. **

**s hasn Hoggle sighed, waving his hands about at the woods. **

**Sarah said thoughtfully, trying to remember any fairy tale or legend that might help them here. Nothing useful came to mind, and what did only scared her, big bad wolves creeping in upon thought and monsters lurking in memory. **

**s not the trees I Hoggle growled. Humans seemed to be terribly short sighted. **

**Sarah asked, swallowing down fear that was beginning to dry out her mouth. **

**Hoggle intoned, kicking the useless sign post to watch it fall over with a protesting groan. **

**s a forest. You can just walk in and out of a forest.**Oh can you? Your world must be a simple thing to be able to do ** Sarah hushed, her head jerking up to face a patch of dark she could have sworn just moved. I think something is following us.**I know. It** Hoggle sighed. He had thought it was obvious. **

**m not frightened.**What are you doing?!Is a bully and the easiest way to win against a bully is to face run away. I prefer to do brave, Hoggle.I would rather to be !s, though the bone was pitch black instead of white. Instead of the goat legs of a faun, the creature had the bottom half of a deer, its pelt an odd mixture of fur and feather in shades of ink, and the rainbow of oil slicks and oil. The creatureH-hello?Hello.t even begin to place.

**t sent anywhere. We just kind of wandered in. Could you tell us the way out?**Why would I do that?s strange calm robbed Sarah of her words, but moved her feet quickly backward. To her horror, as they retreated, the creature advanced.

t even say please. That was very rude of you, you know. To demand something that like from a complete stranger without any regard to proper introductions. What** the dark being murmured though Sarah and Hoggle could hear each and every word clearly, terror alleviating the sound of the threats and clicking claws to deafening levels. The creature lowered its head with a grin like a knife wound across its face, the intent to run them through with its horns obvious. **

**The moment was shattered though as a small figure hurtled itself into the crossroads greater own, the tense air filled with a as two skulls harmlessly bounced off each other. **

**Sarah and Hoggle stumbled back to find a faun in their midst now. Like the other members of its herd, the faun was lithe and slender, his limbs all toned, graceful things made for speed. Unlike the rest of his kind, this faun was dark in coloration, his fur and hair all black curls that made his skin appear paler than it actually was. Blue grey eyes regarded Sarah and Hoggle with open worry and fear. Except for a small bright red mark on his forehead from the collision, the faun appeared to be fine. **

**the faun yelled at them as he threw down what Sarah had mistook for a bulky vest of some kind. It turned out to be great lengths of rope made from braided grass. Without another word, the faun took flight again, his speed making him look as if he were weightless as he ran up tree trunks. **

**As far as Sarah could tell, the dark being appeared not to be hurt in the slightest by the fauns trunk and twisting to turn midair, the fauns antlers. The faun took off again as soon as his hooves touched down on the opposite side to rebound off another tree trunk, repeating the action over and over again until a strange webbing of grass rope kept the creature in place by his own crown of antlers. **

**The creature resisted the best he could, tearing at the rope and twisting its head, but the faun wasns and Hoggles roars of discontent. **

**OoOoO **

**When he was sure that the girl and her companion had gotten far enough away, Will stopped, coming to rest in front of a very bound Hannibal who growled down at him. **

**m sorry, but I couldn Will told the displeased wendigo. The travelers had been very lucky that Will had learned of them entering the wood from the wind spirits he was still friendly with. It was those same spirits who had helped Will braid the lengths of rope so quickly while the faun misdirected them through the wood by turning sign posts around or making them illegible. **

**Hannibal said, brooding down at the smaller creature. He tested the limits of his movements, his head kept held high and his arms aloft in Will**Yes** Will admitted quietly as he studied his quarry. He hadn**Now that you have saved me from myself, are you going to let me go?Eventually.s feathered pelt to feel its strange softness once again.

s fingertips, exploring the plains of Hannibals collarbones to nibble upon their graceful curvature, but Will dared to go no further. He didnt stop Will from biting down on the wendigos hands drifted lower though to carress at where skin melding into fur, knowing how good it felt when the two very different textures of skin were stroked. Curious fingers wandered deeper into the thick of the fur that lay between Hannibals cock rose to present itself readily enough to him.

Sinking gracefully to his knees, Will sighed as he wrapped his lips around Hannibals small hands as he gripped its base. Relaxing his throat, Will took in as much as he could, humming in pleasure at the taste of musk and salt that readily coated his tongue. He looked up to find Hannibal staring down at him with wide eyes and mouth held agape as the wendigo tried to remember how to breathe.

Amused by the reaction, Will hands salivia on his cock coming in contact with the open air. Having finally experienced it, he wanted that plush heat all around him again.

A small cry of triumph made Hannibal look down at the faun in time to watch Will take his cock back into his mouth, soft lips being drawn tautly around its girth. The sight was jumbled as Hannibal baulked upon feeling oil slick fingers trace the ringed muscle of his opening. Covered in slick, slender fingers breached him easily enough, slipping past as more of his length was swallowed down at the same time.

Panting, Hannibal threw back his head as Will moved his thoart in ways that made Hannibal want to howl as the faun pushed up with his fingers to stroke him from the inside. Ignoring how Hannibals fingers as the faun thrust the digits in further in time to the movements of his mouth.

The noises Hannibal was making were soft, breathy little intakes of air like the wendigo was hoarding sounds in his lungs. Will wasnt done either in a while. It was yet another thing that set him apart from his herd, the hedonistic need for pleasure fauns were blessed or cursed with transforming into the hunger that plagued Will now. Being with Hannibal seemed to awaken both in full force, Will wanted to both gratify the wendigo and feed upon him. Resisting the urge to chomp down, Will focused on how Hannibal smelled in this moment, the wendigos length, hollowing out his cheeks as he added a third finger to fan the digits out. Feeling broken in some ways while whole in others, the wendigo howled in pleasure, waking the forest momentarily with his pleasure. In answer, the trees grumpily shed their velvety leaves in complaint as Will swallowed down a bitter mouthful of salt.

The wendigo was still shaking as the faun licked Hannibalt been about him, Will taking his pleasure from the tired sag in Hannibals essence in his mouth.

**Hannibal murmured, staring down at the faun through half lidded eyes. **

**the faun answered cheekily before bounding off without a backward glance. When he didns flavor, the wendigo laid back to revel in the unique tiredness that he was experiencing. No creature had ever touched him like that before, and Hannibal wanted to relived the sensations over again, even it were only in his mind for now. **

**When his cock twitched in renewed interest, Hannibal wondered if madness could be shared by two. The faun may have gained a hunger for blood and death much like his own, but the wendigo realized that he too may have acquired a different taste for flesh. Want, need, and desire coiled through Hannibal, mollified from his release, but still so there, Hannibal could feel it in his gut. **


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers- I have no control over . Apparently the site is having issues. I do check my stories and preview them before I publish. To let you know, everything on my end of things looks money. If that is not the case on your end, you can find my stories on Archive Of Our Own and Tumblr. Sorry for the inconvenience. -DarkmoonSigel 


End file.
